


Held in the Balance

by trixie_moon



Series: HQ Whumptober 2020 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Gangs, Gangsters, Gen, Gun Violence, Held at Gunpoint, Miya Haruhiro Needs a Hug, Miya Hiroaki Needs a Hug, Whumptober 2020, Whumptober Day 3, Yakuza, in some ways, no one dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:55:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26346706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trixie_moon/pseuds/trixie_moon
Summary: Haru and Hiro walk into an alley. They don't know if they'll walk out.Whumptober Day 3 "Held at Gunpoint"
Relationships: Miya Hiroaki & Miya Haruhiro
Series: HQ Whumptober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907605
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14
Collections: Creative Chaos Discord Recs, Whumptober 2020





	Held in the Balance

“Haru...I don’t like how the alley looks today…” mumbled Hiro nervously, looking at the ground warily.

“I know, but we promised to be home by seven,” said Haru, tugging Hiro by the sleeve, “And it’s already a quarter to. We gotta hurry…”

“I-I dunno,” protested Hiro, tugging his black sweater, “Dad said we shouldn’t walk around in alleys without Kaito,”

“But we’re  _ late _ ,”

“It’s not safe!”

“Well, stick with me, then!”

“Fine…”

They entered the alley. But what had looked only mildly decrepit just seconds before now seemed severely dilapidated. Hiro shuddered, snaking his fingers into his twin’s, a chill running up and down his spine, crackling like electricity. 

“I don’t like this,” he said again. “J-Just go faster,”

Haru sighed as if he had explained this one million times. “Dad said we can’t go quickly through alleys, that’s mo--”

Haru froze. Hiro stumbled, no longer counting his twin’s steps. He looked up, and he felt the blood drain from his face, leaving him feeling lightheaded. But he couldn’t collapse, not right now. Not with the gun pressed into his forehead.

“Follow us,” said the leader gruffly, a stocky man with a deep gravelly voice.

Haru spoke up, though his hands shook. He held Hiro’s hand tighter to hide it. “N-No.” he said. firmly. “W-Who even are you? We aren’t going anywhere with  _ you _ ,”

“Tch, no manners. No manners at all.”

Haru heard the gun cock behind his ear, and a new voice, much higher and sweeter, almost feminine, sneered, “Have you no knowledge of proper policy?”

_ Policy? _

The man at the front of the circle scoffed again. “Should’ve known you shits wouldn’t talk.  _ Sarukawa! _ Keep your mark on them,”

“Sir!” replied the short, scrawny Sarukawa. He looked quite like a weasel, with small, narrow eyes, and a jittery disposition. He licked his lips, raising his gun to the twin’s faces.

The man smiled, but Hiro wasn’t reassured. Sarukawa seemed to have something else up his sleeve. Why else would he randomly target two teenagers on the street?

“Ah,” he said, not unsmiling, his tone unmoved. “You’re a smart one. Perhaps we’ll spare the elder, and leave the younger for dead.”

“Sp-Spare?” stammered Hiro.

“Indeed,” said the man. “The Miyas have been like a predator that prowls the forest, but no more! No, tonight...tonight the Saru clan rises again!”

“C-Clan? I-Is that why you’re going to kill us?”

The man laughed again. “No. A little secret between us in the Business, the honor groups, yes?”

Haru’s blood ran cold.  _ The yakuza _ .

Something hit the back of his head. Everything went dark.


End file.
